A Dangerous Intelligence
by tea-is-liquid-wisdom
Summary: The team is called in to Lincoln, Nebraska when intelligent young men are becoming an UnSub's victims. Reid-centric case!fic. On temporary hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! Yes, I started the Reid-centric case!fic I was talking about and I really hope you enjoy this! I've never tried writing a case!fic so I hope that it will turn out alright.**

**Disclaimer- Unfortunately, I don't own anything. But sometimes I pretend that I do.**

**Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

"It's not funny, Prentiss!" Reid said with a scowl on his face as he and the brunette walked into the bullpen.

"Maybe not for you," Emily Prentiss replied with a large, white grin. "But I got a good laugh."

Derek Morgan looked up from the paperwork he had come in extra early to work on. "What's the frown for, Pretty Boy?" He asked, leaving his seat and walking up to the pair.

"Nothing," the genius muttered and took off in a speedy walk toward the kitchen.

Morgan looked to Prentiss for details. "I pulled up in the parking lot just in time to see Reid drop his coffee and spill it all over the ground," She provided the information.

Morgan laughed and leaned against the wall, "It's probably a good thing. Our boy does _not_ need any more coffee than his usual fifteen cups a day."

"That was one time, Morgan!" Reid said in a whiny voice with a pout on his face as he made his way back toward his two friends.

"One time or not, you still drink way more coffee than healthy," Morgan chuckled.

"It's not funny! I wasted a perfectly good cup of coffee, a way better cup than the poison they have here. And I spilt it all over my shoes!" Reid gestured to his now coffee tinted converse.

"Okay, it just got funnier," Prentiss said with a smile. She leaned closer to him, lowering her voice a little, "And if you keep bitching about your shoes, people are going to think you're turning into a woman. Men don't do that."

Reid gave Prentiss a horrified look in return and Morgan burst out laughing.

"Reid, if it's poison, then why do you drink it all day long?" Morgan asked incredulously.

"Because I need to live, Morgan." Reid answered, "You know that. You guys are just being mean."

Their arguing didn't come to a stop as JJ walked toward them.

"I hate to break up," she looked between Morgan, Prentiss and Reid. "Whatever this is. But we have a case."

The media liaison received frustrated sighs from all of the agents around her.

"Really, JJ?" Morgan said. Can we not go one day without a new case?" He stated. "Wear do these guys even come from?"

"Well, do you mean where are they from, or are you referring to how they became criminals?" Reid began one of his usual rants. "Because if you mean how they became criminals, which I assume you do-"

"Can it, Reid. I know," Morgan told the younger man.

"Sorry, guys," JJ smiled and motioned for Prentiss, Reid and Morgan to follow her.

When they reached the conference room, they saw Rossi and Hotch already sitting down in the two chairs at each end of the table.

Morgan took a seat beside Hotch, Prentiss sitting beside him and Reid purposefully took the seat at the other end of the table, sending a sad excuse for a glare at the two agents across the table. Hotch and Rossi looked between the two for a moment and shrugged.

JJ handed each of the agents a file and went to the screen.

"What have we got, JJ?" Rossi asked.

JJ gave the people in front of her a frown as pictures of young men appeared on the board.

"Serial killer in Lincoln, Nebraska." She supplied. "Four bodies have been discovered in the last month, one each week. They were all stabbed multiple times in the abdomen and throat. Ryan Nason, age 20. Tyler Leger, age 21. Danny Han, age 19. And Ronald Douglas, age 21." Four photos of the murdered men appeared on the screen.

"Why weren't we called in earlier?" Morgan asked.

"Local police weren't certain if the murders were connected or not." JJ answered.

"What do these men have in common, Jayje?" Prentiss asked. "They all look completely different and a they're not all of the same race."

It was true; Ryan had dark hair and equally dark eyes with a tanned complexion. Tyler was very fair skinned with auburn hair and grey eyes. Danny was Asian with black hair and dark eyes. Ronald was blonde with green eyes and a light tan. Each victim had nothing in common. Look-wise, at least.

"Well, they had all attended Hamilton University." JJ told them.

"It says here that Ryan and Danny were killed in their apartments near the university, while Tyler was killed in his dorm room. And Ronald was attacked on his way walking home." Reid said while his eyes quickly dashed back and forth, reading the file.

"The UnSub must've been stalking them, to be able to know where they lived and also what route Ronald would've been taking home." Hotch said.

"But why are these particular men being targeted?" Rossi wondered out loud.

"There's also this," the media liaison began to inform them. "Each of the young men had a very high, remarkable IQ. Some of the highest on campus."

"We'll continue this on the jet," Hotch stated. "Wheels up in thirty."

* * *

**"Reid" and review, pretty please!**

**This will be Reid-centric once I get a few chapters in. And I also have no idea whether or not there is a university called Hamilton University.**

**TBC?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone! I'm very happy that you all like this story so far! Thank you so much for all of the lovely reviews; I really appreciate them! and also thank you to everybody who added this to their favourites and alerts! Oh, and this is set in season seven.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Criminal Minds, sadly. Maybe it'll happen some day.**

**Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

"It says here that Ryan Nason was the captain of the swim team," Prentiss started. "While Ronald was an avid hunter. Apparently, Danny put all of his free time toward school and Tyler Leger was almost always with his friends."

Morgan nodded from the seat across from Prentiss. "It doesn't even seem like these men had the same interests. So why are they being targeted?"

Rossi shifted slightly in his seat. "My mind keeps going back to the IQs," He said. "I don't think that all of these young men that were killed were that intelligent by chance."

"It's true," Reid began to explain. "Only five percent of the total population in the world has an IQ of over one hundred and twenty-five."

"That means it couldn't have been by chance," Hotch clarified. "That's too small of an amount of people."

"So you're saying that these men are being targeted because of their intelligence?" JJ asked.

"The question is why…" Prentiss mused.

"Ronald had an IQ of one hundred and twenty-seven," Reid supplied, already having memorized the files in one quick look. "Tyler's was one of one hundred and thirty-one and Ryan's was one hundred and twenty-nine. Danny's was the highest at one hundred and thirty-nine."

"Hey, hi, hello." Penelope Garcia's voice caught the team's attention as her face appeared on the laptop.

"What have you got for us, Momma?" Morgan asked as he turned to face the screen.

"Lots, Hot Stuff," She replied. The team could hear her clicking her fingers across her keyboard as she spoke. "Each of these men has a squeaky clean slate, except for Tyler. He did time in juvie for a year when he was fourteen and was caught doing drugs a few times," Garcia paused. "He robbed a local convenience store. Since then, he's been as good as gold."

"Why would Hamilton University accept him if he'd done time? It's a high status university," Rossi said.

"It must've been because of his IQ," Hotch replied. "I don't think that they'd hesitate to accept a young man that gifted, even if he had a background."

"Especially if he cleaned up his act like that," JJ added in.

"Also," The team returned their gazes to Garcia, who had begun speaking again. "Ryan's girlfriend, Mia, lived with Ryan. She didn't see anything but she was the one who had found the body. Danny was found by his parents; they had been coming to visit him.

"What about Tyler and Ronald? Prentiss asked.

"Tyler was found by the dorm room inspector and Ronald was found in an alley by some kids," Garcia answered.

"Anything else, Garcia?" Reid asked her.

"Afraid not, Sweet Cheeks. But I will tell you if I have anything and you will tell me if you need anything," Garcia said. "Farewell and good luck."

"Bye, Baby Girl," Morgan gave a little wave as the webcam image of Garcia disappeared.

The team continued discussing the information that they had previously discovered and before long, they were landing and at the local police station.

They got out of their standard black SUVs and walked together in a group toward what could only be the sheriff.

"Sheriff Calder," The older man said with a friendly smile as he held out his hand. "Thank you for coming."

Hotch took his hand and kindly shook it, "Agent Hotchner."

**The** unit chief turned to introduce the rest of the team. "Agent Morgan," Morgan shook hands with the man as did Prentiss and Rossi when their names had been said. "Agent Jareau, our media liaison and Dr. Spencer Reid." Reid opted for a small, slightly awkward wave instead of a handshake.

"Doctor?" The sheriff asked, his brown eyes squinting a little bit. "You're so young."

"I have an IQ of one hundred and eighty-seven," Reid said modestly, not wanting to once again go into a full 'I'm not a medical doctor' explanation.

"Jesus," Sheriff Calder muttered under his breath. "Now, if you'll all follow me, I'll be happy to get you situated.

The team followed the burly man into a large, spacious room.

"I hope this room will be good enough," He said in a slightly gruff voice.

"It's fine, thank you," Hotch replied.

"Well," The sheriff said, taking a look around. "I guess I'll leave you all to your work."

As Sheriff Calder left, the team looked around the room. There was a long table with chairs much like the one in their own conference room and a few whiteboards. Pictures from the crime scenes and of the victims were tacked onto the evidence board along with all of the information that they currently had. Just the typical room that they were given when they went on cases.

"Rossi, Reid, you two go to the crime scene where Ronald was found," After two nods, Hotch turned to the two women. "JJ and Prentiss, you two go speak with the families of the victims. Morgan, you and I will go to Hamilton University and speak to the chancellor," Hotch said. "Everyone understand?"

After five nods, each agent quickly left to do their respective jobs.

* * *

**"Reid" and review, pretty please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, everyone! I'm so terribly sorry that this took forever to update. I just really needed to get chapters written and decide where I'd like to go with this story and I've been focusing on finishing Born to Die. Thank you very much for each and every review and also thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites and alerts.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Criminal Minds.**

**Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Reid and Rossi walked up to the most recent crime scene. The alley where Ronald Douglas was found had a few police cars surrounding it, officers standing near the scene.

As they reached it, Rossi turned to one of the officers. "This is where the most recent victim was found?"

The middle-aged policeman gave a curt nod. "Yeah. A few teenagers found the body," He said and left them to their work.

The two agents bent down next to the white sheet covered body. Rossi lifted it up and grimaced at the sight, putting the sheet back. "Well, there's a lot of blood. This looks messy."

Reid nodded, "So, how did Ronald get back here."

"He was being followed, my guess," Rossi replied.

"The victims were stalked, the UnSub must've known Ronald's route home," Reid said.

"Late at night, there wouldn't be many people around. This isn't exactly a busy street, anyway." The older profiler gestured to the near empty road.

"Probably attacked from behind…" Reid mused.

Rossi nodded his head in agreement. "He could've been hit from behind. We'll have to go check with the coroner."

"I'll call Hotch," Reid said, pulling out his cellphone, dialing the unit chief's number.

"_Hotchner,"_ The familiar voice answered.

"Hey, Hotch," Reid replied.

"_Did you find anything at the crime scene?"_ He asked.

"Not much," He sighed. "Rossi and I are going to morgue."

"_Alright, come back to the station when you're done."_

Reid paused, "Did you find anything at the university?"

"_We're just arriving there now,"_ Hotch replied on the other end of the line. _"See you when you get back."_

Reid nodded to himself. "Yeah. Bye," He said and they left for the morgue.

* * *

Hotch hung up and closed his cellphone, turning to Morgan who was sitting in the driver's side of the car. "Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go," The other man replied and unbuckled his seatbelt, opening the door of the SUV.

Hotch did the same and they walked toward the university.

Inside, the hallways were crowded with students and they made their ways straight to the office.

Hotch opened the door and Morgan followed. A short, unfriendly looking woman with shoulder length, graying hair came up to them immediately.

"Agents Hotchner and Morgan, I presume?" The woman who they assumed was the chancellor said in a somewhat rude tone of voice.

"Yes, Ma'am," Hotch said, holding out his hand.

She gave a curt nod instead of taking the man's hand, "Ms. Sullivan."

_This woman is around kids?_ Morgan thought.

"We've come to speak to you about the murders," Morgan spoke up.

She gave him a quick once over and looked at both of them disapprovingly. "Yes, I know," She sighed. "Follow me," She told them before leading the pair into another, more private room down the hall.

"Ma'am, do you know anyone who could have committed these murders?" Hotch asked.

Her gray eyes blazed for a moment before she spoke, "You think I know something about this?" She snapped. "Don't you think that I would have told somebody if I did?"

"Ma'am, that's not what we‒" Morgan tried to say before he was cut off.

"Some of my best students are turning up dead!" She said as if they didn't already know. "I would have already said something if I knew anything."

Hotch had to hold in an exasperated sigh, "Ma'am‒"

"No. If all you gentleman are going to then I suggest you leave," She said and stood up. "Good day," Ms. Sullivan held the door open for them.

Morgan's fists clenched as he and Hotch exited the room and the building. "Is it safe for the woman to be in charge of all those kids?" He said as they got into the SUV.

Hotch just gave him a look and finally released the sigh he'd been holding in. Hopefully they'd get a break on this case, and soon.

* * *

JJ walked up the steps of Mia Arthurs' apartment that she had shared with Ryan Nason, Prentiss right beside her.

The blonde reached up and knocked on the door.

A few moments later, a petite blonde girl opened the door. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"Hi. I'm Agent Jareau and this," JJ motioned to Prentiss. "Is Agent Prentiss. We're here to talk to you about Ryan."

Mia's eyes saddened for a moment before she said, "Yeah, I heard the FBI was here. Come in," She opened the door wider and they stepped inside.

There were boxes everywhere and the apartment looked almost cleaned out.

"I'm moving out in a few days," She told them. "I can't live here anymore."

"Mia," Prentiss began. "We can't begin to tell you how sorry we are for your loss."

"It's okay," Mia replied. "I don't need anybody's pity. I've gotten enough of it over the past month."

JJ nodded, "Are you okay with us bringing this up, talking about what you saw?"

"Yeah," She gave them a small smile. "I've already told the police enough times."

"What happened when you found Ryan?" Prentiss asked.

"I don't know… I just walked into our apartment and he was… dead." Mia said, her eyes watering a bit.

"And you called the police?" JJ asked.

"Immediately," She clarified for them.

"Did Ryan have any enemies?" Prentiss said. "Somebody who might want to hurt him?"

Mia shook her head. "No, nobody. He was kind to everyone."

"Did he ever mention anybody following him?" JJ said.

"Actually," Mia started, her tone sounding uneasy. "He said that he felt like someone was watching him."

Prentiss looked to JJ and they exchanged a glance. "How long had Ryan been saying that?"

"About a week, I think," She answered.

"Is there anything else we need to know, Mia?" JJ asked the younger girl.

Mia sighed, "No, I think that's all."

"Thank you for your time," Prentiss said and the two agents stood up. "And we're really sorry for your loss."

Mia smiled, "Thank you, and I will," She said as JJ handed her a piece of paper with their numbers on it.

JJ and Prentiss returned the smile and exited the house. Prentiss pulled out her phone and called Hotch.

"_Hotchner," _He answered on the first ring.

"Hotch," Prentiss replied. "It's true that the UnSub was stalking the victims."

* * *

**"Reid" and review, pretty please!**

**Well, I felt as if that was complete rubbish, but oh well. I still hope you enjoyed it. And this will be Reid centric, once it gets a few chapters in. Oh, and yeah, the chancellor is a temperamental bitch. (Pardon the language).**


End file.
